


Evil Angel

by EyesToThe_Sky



Series: Domme!April/submissive!Phil [2]
Category: WWE
Genre: AJ/Punk, Bottom!Punk, D/s Relationships, Domaint!AJ Lee, Domme!April, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Seth Rollins/CM Punk - Freeform, Seth/Punk, sub!Punk, submissive!CM Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shield helped CM Punk defeat Ryback and John Cena, but why? Seth/Punk; AJ/Punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lyrics at the end "Evil Angel" belong to Breaking Benjamin. This is just a one-shot I wrote awhile back after Survivor Series. Just now posting it because SOMEONE ordered me to… Anyways, hope you guys liked it… And Dominant AJ will be a reoccurring "Nightmare" for Punky… What'd you guys think of Seth/Punk? Please leave a review and let me know how I did.

CM Punk panted heavily as he sprinted to the back, clutching the WWE Championship and looking over his shoulder to make sure Ryback or John Cena weren't following him. His heart was beating rapidly, his blood pounding in his ears as he shoved his way through the curtains quickly heading for his locker room. He didn't even know where his manager Paul Heyman had taken off to, he really didn't care, he knew that it wouldn't be too long before Cena or Ryback recovered from the attack the three NXT guys put on them, and would no doubt be looking for him when they did. He knew he had to get his shit and get out quick.

 

When he reached his locker room there was no sign of Heyman, his bag was gone as well, meaning he had probably already left. Punk growled quietly, quickly beginning to pack his shit, throwing on a pair of black track pants and one of his yellow 'GTS' shirts; he slung his gym bag over his shoulder, his car keys already out as he sprinted for the parking garage wanting to get the fuck out dodge. He passed his ex-Mistress AJ Lee, giving her a slight smirk, gloating over besting her new 'flame'… or rather, the one she was using to try to make him jealous, in Cena and Cena's new friend, that Neanderthal Ryback. AJ gave him a dark, almost evil look that he ignored; rushing passed her, heading straight to the parking garage.

 

When he spotted his rental car, his pace quickened, the garage was empty but that didn't stop his wildly beating heart, he feared it would beat right out of his chest or give him have a heart attack from the overall stress of the situation. He hit the 'unlock' button on the remote, popping the trunk and throwing his bag in there before he slammed it shut and rushed around to the driver side, yanking the door open, nearly screaming in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around his torso, yanking him back into a firm, well defined chest, closing the door in the process. Punk's heart leapt into his throat, a chill going through him at the thought of Cena or worse yet, Ryback standing behind him.

 

"Let m-" Punk started before one of those arms quickly moved from his waist to slap a firm gloved hand over his mouth to shut him up.

 

"Shhh… Punk… Quiet down. It's just me…" By the sound of the silky voice, the leaner form, it put his fears to rest that his attacker was Cena or Ryback, Punk felt his rapid heartbeat slowing down slightly. He knew the voice immediately; he'd known him for quite a while, hell it wasn't that long ago that he went to NXT to team up with him. At the feeling of Punk's form relaxing in his grasp, the younger man released him, watching as the WWE Champion spun around to fix with a look of pure confusion. Seth Rollins smirked lightly as he took in Punk's sweaty form, thinking he looked so fucking delicious that he could take him right now but he restrained himself. He wasn't an animal, he wasn't Ryback, he wasn't barbaric like Cena, and he didn't work like that.

 

No he had other ways of getting what he wanted from the hot piece of ass standing in front of him, more civilized ways without the use of violence like the aforementioned Neanderthal's.

 

"Seth… what… what are you… what do you…" Punk stuttered and Seth couldn't help but smile, he was so cute when he was clueless. He was fucking adorable when he wasn't screaming about respect, disrespect and the like, though he did have a gripe. "What? What am I doing here? What do I want? Is that what you wanted to ask me Punk?" Seth asked smoothly as he placed a hand on either side of Punk, trapping him so that his back was pressed against his rental car as Punk continued to wear a look of confusion, nodding dumbly. "You want to know… you want to know why we helped you defeat Cena and Ryback don't you." Even though Seth said it as a statement rather than a question, Punk still nodded his head, glancing around to make sure nobody saw them, and most importantly, to ensure that Cena or Ryback didn't walk out and see him.

 

"Don't worry Punky boy. Reigns and Ambrose are never far from me. Or you. We are always watching. We have been for quite a while now. See if Vince's favorite slut or that disgusting beast interrupt us, they will be dealt with." Seth whispered darkly as a shiver went through Punk. "We helped you tonight, because you're right, you deserve respect and you aren't getting it. It's an injustice… It's also an injustice that Cena receives title matches whenever he wants. It's an injustice that Ryback has been handed another title opportunity after you defeated him at Hell in a Cell." He continued as Punk relaxed slightly, nodding along with Seth's words, shivering at the thought of Ambrose and Reigns watching him, wondering where they were hiding.

 

"Well thank you Rollins. You're very insightful. I appreciate the help… Pass on my thanks to Reigns and Ambrose. I'd love to stay and chat, but the shower is calling my name, and as is my bed, I'm the Best in the World, but even I get sore, so I should really get going." Punk replied with a smile on his pierced lips, turning to attempt to open the driver's side door, only for Seth to press him against it, closing the door. Seth grinned darkly as Punk turned back around to face him, looking confused with a bit of fear shining in his green eyes, making Seth shake his head, his two toned locks flowing with the movement. "Oh no Punk. You see… you didn't let me finish. I told you why we helped you retain your WWE Championship, yes but… that labor doesn't come free. There's always a price to pay for it…" Seth started as Punk sneered at him, holding up a taped hand cutting the younger man off. "Let me guess what the price is…" He hissed out, venom in his gaze as Seth smirked and nodded his head as though telling Punk 'go ahead' looking fearless.

 

"You three want a shot at my WWE title. Right?" Punk asked with a hiss as Seth wrinkled his nose, shaking his head. "You know Punk; for once… you're absolutely wrong. I would love a shot… eventually… but this is NOT about the WWE Title, it has nothing to do with… wrestling at all… well… I do want you to wrestle in a manner of speaking… I know you like playing with 'anacondas'…" saying this Seth's gaze trailed down to look at his own hardening crotch. "I scratched your back… You scratch mine." Seth continued with an eyebrow raised in question, Punk looking as though he were about to vomit at the mere thought. "Come on. Ryback… Cena they won't take all night to shower… If we have to save your ass a second time tonight… well… the price gets steeper… I'm kind of gentle…" Seth started with a smirk as a mischievous glint shined in his dark eyes as he continued "I don't know if you've been fucked before… though AJ's little visits to NXT have left rather interesting… well… we've heard rumors about you, rumor has it… you used to be AJ's little bitch in the bedroom department, letting her fuck your ass with her strap-on… and that you're no stranger to sucking cock… or taking it up the ass for or from her." Punk was completely silent as Seth continued.

 

"If that rumor holds some truth… well I'm a little gentle… Dean… Roman… not so much… would you rather suck my cock and be on your merry way, or wait too long and… have to pay a steeper price with your ass rather than your mouth?" He asked as Punk's face went white as though he'd seen a ghost, answering Seth's question of whether or not the 'rumors' were in fact JUST rumors, but no, his look told the story of how true they were. "We'll keep your secrets… if you pay your dues to us… What'll it be Punky boy?" Seth asked as after a while of thinking it over Punk numbly slid to his knees in front of the younger man, watching the smirk cross his face as he shoved his black tactical pants down to his thighs. Seth grinned watching as Punk slowly took the hardening appendage in his hands, slowly stroking it. He moaned letting his gloved hand rest on Punk's shaved head, pulling his face closer to his cock hissing out "Come on… put it in your mouth and suck it like the pro AJ said you were… Now…"

 

Punk shivered feeling the shame already as he inched closer, mentally psyching himself up for it, telling himself to just do it and get the shit over with so he could leave. Eventually he wrapped his lips awkwardly around the head; Seth's head dropped back as Punk hallowed his cheeks out, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. After repeating that action for a while, Punk grunted in pain when Seth suddenly wacked him in the back of his head hissing "fucking suck it… Add suction! Come on. Fucking make me cum… now!" Punk whimpered and started to suck on Seth's cock, tears sliding down his face as he bobbed his head in some fucked up rhythm, doing everything he could to make the former NXT Champion cum.

 

Seth threw his head back, in absolute heaven as he watched the WWE Champion, CM Punk, a man he fantasized about having in this position for the longest time go down on him. His tongue and lip piercings felt amazing on his cock, and when he saw the tears running down Punk's cheeks, felt him gag hard and pull off his cock before quickly going back to work on it, Seth knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Oh… AJ was right… you are a good cock sucker… Fuck… gag yourself again…" Seth ordered, groaning low in his throat as Punk followed his order, choking himself, sucking hard on Seth's cock. Seth had both hands cupping the back of Punk's head, controlling the pace. Seth suddenly stopped Punk, holding his head still and beginning to thrust into his mouth, fucking his face hard, loving the gagging noises coming from the WWE Champion as he struggled against the Shield member to no avail.

 

"Oh fuck! Yeah… I'm cuming!" Seth growled as he held Punk's head down against his groin, his cock buried in Punk's throat. Punk struggled to take a breath, reminding himself to breathe through his nose as he felt bile rising in his stuffed throat, feeling Seth's cum shooting down it, feeling sick as the realization of what he did dawned on him. "Yeah… swallow that shit…" Seth moaned giving a few more thrusts, riding out his orgasm and prolonging the moment. Punk squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt saliva dripping down his chin, all over his GTS shirt and the ground in front of him when Seth pulled his cock from his throat, some of the cum dripped down his chin as well. He felt low, degraded; his pride had been raped, figuratively and literally. He was ashamed that he'd sink this damn low… But he really had no other choice in the matter.

 

Seth smirked down at him as he adjusted himself, pulling his pants back up. He leaned down and kissed Punk's lips roughly, sloppily before whispering darkly in his ear "By the way… Dean and Roman… already left… but you will be watched, and you'll be seeing allot of the Shield… I'm always watching you… Punk." Punk's eyes widened, tears filling them as Seth walked away, smirk firmly in place. As Seth disappeared from view, Punk still did not move from his spot, no longer caring if Cena or Ryback walked in at that very moment and decimated him completely, he felt numb inside.

 

\----------------

 

"Did you break him?" The voice asked as Seth grinned feeling proud of himself, leaning against the wall in front of the smaller figure.

 

"I did… He's all ready for you. He's shattered." He answered as the figure looked skeptical.

 

"Prove it." The voice taunted as Seth's smirk never faltered.

 

"Be happy to." He murmured softly as he lead the figure behind a few cars where they had a great view of Punk's rental, more importantly Punk.

 

"Bitch is still on his knees… where I left him. He's shattered. He's scared, all ready for you to pick up the pieces. He'll be yours again. Trust me on this. My pay off?" Seth asked with a smirk as the figured shared one, handing him the thick wad of cash.

 

"There's fifteen thousand there, just like you asked. Want to count it to make sure?" Seth shook his head, his two toned hair moving with it.

 

"No I trust you. I trust that it's all there. Thank you for doing business… I look forward to future dealings…" Seth answered with a smirk as the figure hissed. "Good I might need the Shield to take out Cena, and Ryback, maybe even Heyman too if they become problems for me or my Punky or get in my way… Thank you Seth." Saying this, they parted ways, Seth leaving to go split the bills with Dean and Roman, and the figure headed towards the broken WWE Champion.

 

"Phillip." Punk shivered at the voice recognizing it instantly as the voice of his former Mistress. He glanced up, hugging his knees to his chest as AJ knelt beside him, offering her hand to him. Punk sniffled as he let Seth's cum roll down his chin, spitting it out on the ground next to him, feeling like he was going to get sick for sure, the salty taste of semen in the back of his throat. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, wiping the cum off his mouth as he stared into his former Mistress's eyes, shivering at the possessive look in them, there was a darkness that lay there, but all he saw was the promise of love and protection.

 

He glanced at the offered hand, feeling his body shaking slightly before he slowly reached out and took her hand, crawling into his former Mistress's arms and burying his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist instantly after.

 

"Shhh… It's okay Pet… I'm here now… Everything is going to be okay now. I promise" AJ murmured darkly wrapping her arms tight around her former submissive, holding him against her as she locked eyes with Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose over Punk's shoulder; the Shield nodding at her before disappearing into the night as though they were never there.

 

"Mistress…" Punk whispered brokenly as he clung to the smaller figure. AJ leaned down and claimed his lips in a rough kiss not caring where his mouth had just been; just that he was hers now and only hers.

 

"Let's go home… Champ…" She whispered as Punk numbly nodded against her chest, making her smile sinisterly as she eased him into the rental, climbing in the driver seat.

 

"Thank you… Mistress…" Punk mumbled absently as AJ giggled psychotically. 'He's mine. He always was… He always will be… he'll never escape me… Never.' She thought darkly as she stroked Punk's stubbly cheek before starting the car and driving off into the night.

 

_"Put me to sleep Evil Angel,_

_Open your wings Evil Angel,_

_Fly over me Evil Angel,_

_Why can't I breathe Evil Angel?"_


End file.
